This study proposes to characterize the effects of and investigate the mechanisms by which HIV increases cyclooxygenase (COX) metabolism in monocytes (PBM) and alveolar macrophages (AM). The specific aims are to: 1) compare COX metabolism and expression of COX enzymes in autologous AM and PBM from healthy HIV+ subjects as compared to normal subjects. This will be examined in 2 groups of varying severity as evidenced by the CD4+ T lymphocyte cell count; 2) determine the level of PGs in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid from the HIV+.